


I need help

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [24]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed is a Mess, Knitting, M/M, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Nines is pulled from stasis by Gavin's call. He finds out he severely misunderstood the situation.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	I need help

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

'Nines, I need help!'

RK900 knocked himself out of stasis at the distressed call. It was far from usual for his partner to fail managing a situation and rarer even to call out for help. Something had to be severely wrong and Nines started up his battle-mode, the HUD overlaying his vision, rapidly switching through different scanning tools while he took the stairs down in one perfectly coordinated jump. He had reached the living room in record time, not more than three seconds after booting up. But three seconds could be enough, could be the little time that it took for someone to act.  
Again he scanned the room, not focussing on Gavin but instead on any type of danger. Confused as he didn’t found something he cleared his vision from the heavy code that allowed him to act in a split second and looked at Gavin.

The human in turn stared at Nines, shocked and bewildered at the sudden appearance. 'Nines, relax. Everything is okay, I’m safe.’  
'Then why did you-’ RK900 switched off his soldier-subroutines and took in his human. Gavin was completely entangled in wool. The string concentrated around his hands that held what looked like knitting needles. 'What?’ Nines processors simply failed him in computing what on earth was going on, jumping from his assumption of armed intruders murdering his partner to, well… this. 'I demand an explanation, Detective.’

'Ah, well, today Tina told me I should relax more and I told her I am relaxed and she said sure and-’  
'Wait. Please tell me how that is relevant.’  
'Well, she dropped these knitting supplies on my desk while you were off to talk with Connor and told me to use it. I told her that this is stupid and only some old grandma would have fun with this. Well, she kinda got furious with me and told me I should at least try it. And I felt bad about it because she meant well and this is probably her hobby, so I tried it. And now I’m phcking stuck!’

There were several minutes where Nines just stood there, looking at the human covered in wool, questioning both his own sanity and affection for that man. How on earth would he, the most promising prototype Cyberlife had ever created, fall for a human that dumb? And how on earth could one fuck up knitting this much? Fail knitting a scarf, okay, but Gavin had both accidentally produced a net and caught himself in it.

He took a deep breath for ventilation after his first panicked fight reaction and began to peal his human out of the string, neatly loosening the knots so that Gavin had an immaculate thread again. 'Remind me how you are the best Detective Detroit has to offer and why I love you again?’ He sighed, handing Gavin the needles again. 'Come on, I will guide you. We both know we can’t afford Tina’s wrath.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
